When it All Began
by clibby
Summary: What happens when Eric Camden meets Annie Jackson? Takes place when Eric and Annie are in high school. This is the last chapter, but I might add an Epilogue. Please review.
1. Meet Annie Jackson

Chapter 1 Meet Annie Jackson

"Hey Eric!"

15 year-old Eric Camden turned around to see his best friend, Morgan Hamlton, running toward him.

"Hey Morgan. What's going on?"

"Did you see her?", Asked Morgan eagerly.

"See who?"

"The new girl!"

"Oh, no, why?"

"She's great. She was in my math class. She beautiful, and rumor has she moved here all the way from Arizona!"

Morgan had got his attention. Eric grinned slightly.

"So what's her name?"

Morgan thought for a minute. "Hmmm…Amy? No, Allie. I don't know. Something like that."

"Well, what's she look like?"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Sorry Eric, I gotta get to English. Don't worry, you'll know when you see her."

And with that, Morgan dashed down the hall in the opposite direction, leaving Eric standing there puzzled. He had wood shop next. He groaned. He loathed wood shop, partly because he was always afraid he would chop off one of his fingers.

He entered just as the bell rang. The shop teacher, Mr. Oakford, stood at the front of the class.

"Alright class", said Mr. Oakford, "Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to our new student, Annie Jackson."

Eric perked up at the sound of this name. Annie. This had to be who Morgan was talking about. She definitely fit the description of gorgeous. She had golden blonde hair about shoulder length, stunning green eyes, and a smile that could light up the world.

"So Annie, you have experience in wood shop?", Mr. Oakford asked.

"A bit.", replied Annie.

"Good. Class, today you will be making a foot stool. Be creative. Now, get to work."

And with that, the class set throughout the room to get their wood and tools.

After about 30 minutes into the class, it was clear to everyone that Annie had more than "a bit" of experience in wood shop. Her foot stool looked as if it were made by a professional. The surface was flat and smooth and each of the legs were cut to the perfect length and size. She was now carving little flower designs on the surface to make it look prettier. The class gazed in aw at her craftsmanship. By lunch, somehow the whole school was buzzing about her wood shop miracle.

It turns out that wood shop wasn't the all of her abilities. Not only was she a straight A student, she was also very athletic. She was a brilliant dancer. Eric was in aw at her. He wasn't the only one. She was amazing. But it wasn't her talents that got his attention. It was her personality. She was always in a bright mood and she was nice to everyone. All the teachers loved her. She seemed like a perfect angel. However, somehow Eric knew that there was more to Annie Jackson than they knew.


	2. The Almost Cheerleader

Chapter 2 The Almost Cheerleader

Two weeks later…

"So Eric", Morgan said, "Cheerleading tryouts are coming up this afternoon."

"Yeah, so?", replied Eric.

"So we both know that Annie's gonna tryout, and with her skills, there's no doubt she'll make it."

"So what are you getting at?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Oh please. We both know that you like her, and when she becomes a cheerleader, it will be a lot harder to get a date with her because every guy in the school will be after her. Plus, if you ask her out today before tryouts, you'll get a date with a cheerleader AND the girl of your dreams"

Eric sighed, "I don't know. What if she says no."

"Then she says no. Come on. What have you got to lose."

"My dignity."

Morgan sighed. Knowing he wasn't going to win this one, he simply replied, "Suit it yourself.", and walked off to the cafeteria.

Later that afternoon, Eric had finished collecting his books from his locker and was just about to head home when heard a noise coming from the auditorium. He stopped to wonder what it was. Then it dawned on him. Cheerleading tryouts. Eric stood listening for a moment. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He quietly snuck in the back door and took a seat in the back to watch.

The first couple girls who to tryout had cute little routines that were okay, but obviously not very high level.

The cheerleading captain, Patricia Turner, more commonly none as Patty, stood up, "Okay, next up we have Annie Jackson."

The music started and Annie started her routine. There was no question that she was the best one. Her routine was filled with many advanced dance steps and was filled with spirit. After her the music stopped Annie turned to the cheerleaders.

"So what do you think", asked Annie nervously.

The cheerleaders formed a huddle. All the cheerleaders liked her. All except for Patty. Patty knew that Annie was good enough to overthrow her as captain. She had to find a way to turn them against her. "She's good", said Patty, "But I don't like her attitude. She's really stuck up and rude. I've met her.", Patty lied. After that, the girls all agreed that they didn't want her in the squad.

They turned back to Annie. "We're sorry but you didn't make the cut. Try again next time.", said Patty., "Next!"

Annie stood there for a moment, her expression unreadable. Her usual smile was gone. Then, without a word, she grabbed her bag and left the auditorium.


	3. Why Did I Do That?

Chapter 3 Why Did I Do That?

Eric sat stunned. Were those cheerleaders blind? No, just stubborn. Whatever the reason, he couldn't help thinking they were incredibly stupid.

Suddenly, Eric stood up and followed her out of the auditorium. He didn't know why. It was like his legs were leading him, despite the protests form his brain.

"Annie!", he called after her. She didn't seem to hear him and just kept walking.

"Annie!", he called a little louder. He kept running after her. Just as he was about to reach her, she stopped and turned around causing him to bump into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Are you okay?", Eric asked, his cheeks turning redder by the minute.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm okay. Sorry I knocked you over."

Annie smiled. "It's okay. So what's your name?"

"Eric."

"I'm Annie. But I guess you already knew that, seeing as you were yelling after me." She looked at him with a confused expression, "Why were you yelling after me?"

"Well, I um, I wanted to tell you that you were really good at tryouts.", Eric stuttered, "And that you should of made it."

Eric sat stunned. How had he managed to say that? 5 minutes ago, was scared to even talk to Annie and now, not only had he managed to chase her down the hall, he had found the ability to talk to her without sounding like a complete idiot. Wait a minute. What if he did sound like an idiot? He silently prayed that Annie wouldn't think so.

Annie smiled at him, "Thanks.", she replied. Eric was filled with relief, knowing that she didn't think he was an idiot.

Annie looked at him. "Hey, aren't you that guy in woodshop. The one who's always afraid to touch the power tools?"

Now Eric _really_ felt like an idiot. He plastered on a fake smile. "That's me." She smiled at him. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in class." They both stood up. Annie started to walk away when Eric stopped her.

"Annie, would you like to go out sometime?"

Eric was once again stunned by what he just did. He stood waiting for a response. After a moment of mulling over his proposal, she smiled and replied, "Friday night work for you?", Eric beamed. "Perfect!" "Great. Why don't we meet at that coffee place down the street at 7."

Wow. Eric couldn't believe his luck. "See you Friday night."


	4. PreDate Talks

Chapter 4 Pre-Date Talks

The next day…

"I can't believe you actually asked her out!", said an astonished Morgan.

"Me either.", replied Eric, "But somehow I did and now, I have a date with her tonight and I have no idea what I'm gonna do or how I'm gonna entertain her."

"So, you came to me for some dating advice.", said Morgan with a grin.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I had anyone else to ask.", he sighed, "So, what have you got to offer?"

"Well, first of all, try to keep the conversation going. Awkward silences are not good. If the conversation dies out, talk about yourself."

"Shouldn't I ask her about herself?", Eric interjected.

Morgan shook his head, "No, that never works. She'll just get too wrapped up in herself and you'll never get a word in edge wise. If you run out of things to say about yourself, tell jokes. Women love a man with a sense of humor. Oh and remember to run you fingers through your hair. A lot. It makes you look more attractive."

Eric looked at him doubtfully, "Are you sure this will work? I mean, it doesn't sound very fun for Annie."

"Listen, Annie is gonna be happy just to be there with a guy like you. And besides, I bet you don't have any better ideas."

"Well," Eric sighed. He didn't have any better ideas. "Okay, I guess you're right. But if it doesn't work, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry man. These ideas are pure gold. Trust me.", Morgan gave Eric a grin which he reluctantly returned.

"Okay, I'll trust you.", replied Eric, as they headed off in opposite directions.

Later that evening, Morgan sat at home smiling to himself about the great advice he had given Eric when his older sister, Megan walked in.

"Hey Morgan.", she replied unenthusiastically. When he didn't respond, she got suspicious. "What's up with you?"

Morgan smiled to himself. "I am the date master."

Megan raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"I gave Eric the most brilliant advice for his date with Annie tonight."

Megan scoffed, "Oh really? May I ask what this master advice is?"

Morgan told Megan his "master advice". When he was through, Megan's eyes widened in horror.

"ARE YOU NUTS!", she screamed. "THAT'S THE STUPIDEST DATING ADVICE I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Morgan looked at her in shock. "But… I've used it on all my dates and it worked fine!"

"Have you ever been on a second date with the same girl?"

Morgan sat there in shock. He had always thought that high school just wasn't meant for second dates. Now that the truth hit him, he felt really stupid.

"I've got to warn Eric." Morgan replied and he rushed to the phone. He was mortified to hear Eric's message machine. He had already left! What was he going to do! Then he remembered that Eric said he would be meeting Annie at the coffee shop across the street from the school. He still had time. Grabbing his coat on the way out, he set out to warn Eric before it was too late.


	5. A Rocky Start

Chapter 5 A Rocky Start

Eric arrived at the coffee shop at exactly 7:00. When he didn't see Annie there he was a bit scared that she wouldn't show up. After all, there were probably tons of good looking guys that were dying to go out with her. Maybe she decided that she wasn't worth it.

Eric was very relieved when he saw her walking toward him at 7:05.

"Sorry I'm late.", she replied with a smile, "My parents held me up with the usual 'pre-date lecture'". Eric nodded understandingly.

"So, um, why don't we go inside and get a table?", replied Eric.

"Okay", replied Annie and they walked inside. Eric couldn't help but envy Annie. She was so calm and collected while he was a nervous wreck. 'How does she do it?', he wondered to himself.

Once they were seated, Eric realized that they were sitting in silence. He remembered what Morgan had said about awkward silences and knew that this was the time for him to talk about himself. What could he say that could impress Annie.

"I get straight A's you know.", Eric blurted out. He knew it must sound corny, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Really?", replied Annie, genuinely interested, "Me too."

"That's good.", said Eric as he ran his fingers though his hair. He had to keep talking about himself, so he continued, "Well, I didn't always get straight A's. I mean, I got good grades but didn't get straight A's till high school. That's when…", and he kept blabbing on, running his fingers through his hair every five seconds.

Annie sat across from him, pretending to listen. She was bored out of her mind. 'All he does was talk about himself.', she thought to herself. 'And why does he keep running his fingers through his hair. Is it dandruff? Maybe if I listen, he'll bring it up. I mean, he's already about half way through his life story.'

"…and that's how I discovered that I was not little league material." Eric finished. Annie plastered on a fake smile and nodded in agreement.

Just then, Eric saw Morgan enter the coffee shop. 'He's probably here to see how my date is going.', Eric thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was running out of things to say about himself, but determined to show Morgan he was using his advice, he decided to try the joke idea.

"So, wanna hear a joke?", asked Eric as he ran his fingers through his hair, _again._

"Sure.", replied Annie, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

It wasn't until then that Eric realized that he didn't know any jokes. So he just told the first one that came to mind.

"How did the chicken-"

"Heard it.", replied Annie bitterly. This was _really _getting old.

Morgan watching Eric's date fall apart. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get Eric's attention. He gestured to him to come meet him by the restrooms.

Eric saw and correctly interpreted his gestures.

"Excuse me for one second.", Eric said to Annie and headed off in Morgan's direction.

Annie sat thinking about the date. It was obviously the worst date she had ever been on, but she couldn't help thinking that it didn't seem quite right. The Eric she had met in the hall wasn't like this. He always seemed so nice and courteous. This Eric however was rude and self-absorbed.

Then, without thinking, Annie stood up and followed in the direction Eric had gone off in just a minute ago.


	6. Special

Chapter 6 Special

Eric found Morgan in the hall near the restrooms.

Morgan sighed and turned to Eric. "Eric, about that dating advise…", Eric held up his hand and interjected. "Morgan, it's okay. I know the joke didn't go that well, but I did listen to your advice and I think it's working okay."

Morgan looked at the ground. He knew Eric would be furious when he found out what his sister told him. He took a deep breathe.

"Eric, my sister told me that my dating advice was incredibly stupid. I tried to call you to warn you, but you'd already left. I'm sorry."

Eric looked at him shocked. "But. But maybe your sister was wrong. I mean, have some confidence. Maybe Annie was the first girl who liked the dating advise you gave."

"Think again Eric." Eric turned around to see Annie heading toward him.

Annie stood in front of him with her arms folded across he chest. "How much of that did you here?", Eric asked cautiously.

"Enough", replied Annie. She glared at both boys. "What's going on here."

Eric just stood there paralyzed. He had no idea what to say. He didn't want to tell the truth, that he had asked his boneheaded friend for dating advise, and that he was stupid enough to listen to it, but somehow, he knew that Annie wouldn't stand for lies. So he just stood there silently, hoping that he would sink through the floor.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Obviously neither of you has the guts to tell me the truth, so I'll take a shot in the dark." She rounded on Morgan. "You gave him dating advise and you," she turned to Eric, "were stupid enough to listen to it. Am I right?"

Eric and Morgan nodded sheepishly. Annie let out an exasperated sigh and gave them both a look of pure frustration.

She turned to Morgan. "First of all, I would like to inform you that your dating advise is extremely stupid."

Then she turned to Eric. "And you! Why did you even ask him for dating advise! Are you not capable of thinking on your own! And if you didn't have any idea what to do on a date, WHY DID YOU ASK ME OUT!"

"I…well I-"

"FORGET IT!", screamed. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"Annie wait!", Eric yelled after her. He turned to Morgan and glared at him. Morgan wasn't sure who was more angry with him, Annie or Eric.

Eric sighed. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to go find Annie." and with that, Eric ran after her, leaving Morgan standing there guiltily.

As soon as she was out of the coffee shop, Annie started to run as fast as she could. She couldn't help but be a bit hurt by all this. She thought Eric was different. She thought Eric asked her out because he thought she was a nice girl, not because she was pretty or talented. But asking his friend for dating advise proved that he only thought of her as one of the pretty, stereotypical girls.

She could hear Eric running after her, yelling her name. She knew she could out run him, but decided she might as well give him a chance to talk. After all, she did rush out of there in a hurry.

Annie turned around to face him and he almost bumped into her like he did the day they met. Eric knew he had to say something to her, so he decided to go with the truth.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have asked Morgan for dating advise, but I was desperate. I wanted my date with you to be perfect. I wish I wouldn't have found out how stupid his advise was at your expense. I just never asked for dating advise for any other girl, because your special. I've never met anyone like you."

Annie's glare melted into a smile. "Really?", she replied softly.

Eric smiled as he took her hand in his. "Really. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Annie smile grew. "Thank you." she replied. She knew it must sound cheesy, but it was all she could think of to say.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you.", Annie said shyly.

Eric nodded. "It's okay. I deserved it."

"You're pretty special too, Eric.", replied Annie. Eric beamed at her.

"I wish we could start this date over.", said Eric.

"Who says we can't?", replied Annie with a shrug. She then ran off in the distance. Eric looked in her direction confused.

She ran back a minute later and said, "Sorry I'm late. My parents held me up with the usual 'pre-date lecture'."

Eric beamed at her. "I understand. Why don't we go inside and get a table.", Eric said with a new found confidence.

Annie smiled. "That sounds great.", she let him lead her inside, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad date after all.


End file.
